villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Winter Soldier
The Winter Soldier is a Marvel Supervillain and an enemy the Marvel superhero Captain America. He was originally known as Bucky who was both a close friend and sidekick to Captain America during World War 2, but during their last mission together, Bucky was declared dead, but was later revealed to be reprogramed as a Soviet assassin. History As Bucky As James Barnes, aka Bucky, he lost his father, during WWII, and was adopted by Camp Lehigh. It was there that he learned the identity of Captain America. He was trained by Captain America and was assigned to be Cap's sidekick. There he accompanyed him on many adventures, and the duo usually worked with the original Invaders. However, on thier final mission together against Baron Zemo, both Bucky and Cap hopped on an experimental drone plane in an attempt to disarm a bomb. When the bomb detonated, It forced Cap to fall in the North Atlantic, where he would later be found frozen in time and thawed out by the Avengers. The American forces never did find Bucky's body, and he was presumed dead. Not knowing that Bucky was both found and revived by Russian General; Vasily Karpov. As Winter Soldier When Bucky awoke, he had no memory of his real identity, which gave Karpov an opportunity to reprogram Bucky as a Soviet assassin and was given the alias: Winter Soldier. He was sent all across the globe, committing political assassinations with huge effects on the Cold War. However, his memory implantation caused mental instability, and he was kept in stasis between missions to prevent rebellion. Movie History ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Much like the Comic, Bucky was Captain America's Sidekick. However during one the their missions, they were assign to capture Arnim Zola. During an attack with HYDRA Member, one of the members attempted to shoot Bucky. However the shot blew up hole in the train. Bucky ended up falling into the icy cold water below, and was declared legally dead. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' The Winter Soldier is the titular secondary antagonist in the 2014 movie; Captain America : The Winter Soldier. Sebastian Stan reprised his role as James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, AKA, The Winter Soldier. Powers and Skills Because he was originally trained by Captain America, The Winter Solider is skilled on nearly all forms of hand-to-hand combat. He skilled on all kinds of firearms and bombs. He's a skilled knife thrower, and an expert marksman. His entire left arm has been mechanically modified, making it cybernetic. This has granted the Winter Soldier both superhuman strength and agility. Category:Captain America Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Assassin Category:Terrorists Category:Avengers Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Communists Category:Mercenaries Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Soldiers Category:Knifemen Category:Apprentice Category:Titular Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bombers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Spy Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Mass Murderer Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Living Villains Category:Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Lego Villains Category:Supervillains